Real Power
by asdfguy432
Summary: Real power, comes from inside.


"You have to admit, he's not really getting any better." The words shot through his heart. Hearing Ruby of all people say that hurt him more than if Nora, Ren, or even Yang saying it.

"But he's trying... I think..." Pyrrha's voice was genuenly hesitant. Did she really hold such little hope in him?

Jaune simply walked away, not wanting to think about what he had heard . The book in his hand was calmly left on a table near the exit. He was supposed to give it to Pyrrha, but he supposed that he was only asked to bring it Just so they could speak freely behind his back..

Another pair of eyes watched the knight as he walked out of the library, sighing and closing his book, which consisted of plant life and what kind to look for, picked up a thick folder full of documents and pictures. On each picture, a family crest was present in one way or another. But one stood out the most

 _xXx_

Jaune walked down the dirt pathway in a Grimm free pocket in the Emerald Forest. His attitude had soured durring the week, yet he only presented himself with a forced smile, and thick skin. Tiny jabs at his expense felt like sucker punches to him. Helpful suggestions from Pyrrha almost caused him to blow up on her several times.

His mind kept replaying the only two sentences he had heard, but overthinking caused wild scenarios to form in his mind.

Were they always going to act like this? Did his team plan to replace him? Was Pyrrha going to report him to Ozpin?

Ruby was, very sadly, the unwanted target of his repressed emotions. A simple joke at him being a dorky person was, surprisingly, the one thing he needed to snap. Unfortunately, Yang was close enough to hear everything. Fearing the worst, Jaune wasted no time in getting the hell away from Beacon.

He didn't exactly remember how, but he'd made it into the Emeralf Forest. But now, given the week he'd been struggling through, as well as the posibility of ending up in a body cast, his mind was barely struggling with pushing an anxiety attack down as he walked. He took several deep breaths as he made a sidden right turn, going into an area with a single intention.

 _xXx_

His shield laid on the floor next to him as he swung his sword against a massive tree, struggling for the third time to pull it out. He had been at it for almost three hours. He had to vent somehow without breaking down again. He hated that. It made him feel weaker than he already was.

He was so preoccupied with hitting the tree and yanking his sword back, the tree was impossibly large, and as thick as fourteen people in diameter, making it a good tree to practice on, that he failed to notice the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Jason Argo, of the house of Argonauts." Jaune suddenly froze, dropping his sword as the name was spoken out. Turning his head ever so slightly, he caught sight of the boy who had made his earlier time at Beacon a hell: Cardin Winchester. He held a file, obviously filled with information about him, and a regular wood spilling axe over his shoulder. "Son to Aeson Argonaut, and a mother with no clear identity to name. Both deceased. Living with relatives from his mother's side."

Jaune grit his teeth, his hands curling into fists so tight that they broke though the material of his gloves and pierced his skin.

"It says your mother died though unknown means. Autopsy records indicate a sudden illness. And your father passed from an accidental form of dust poisoning. I'm sure you know both of those are bullshit." Cardin dropped the file, pulling out a small fire dust crystal and quickly disposing of the information he gathered. Jaune looked at the boy, confusion written on his face. Placing the axe next to the tree, Carding leaned against another, smaller tree.

"You know what kind of tree this is? It's nearly a thousand times stronger than an Ironwood Tree. Special plasma cutters had to be invented just to cut a single one down. And one was all they could get after the machine overheated and burst. It can take even the strongest huntsman nearly a month to split one in half without aura enhancement." He then gestured to the axe. "So that's what I want you to do. I want you to cut this tree down in a single swing. No aura"

Jaune glared at his old enemy. Anger bubbled inside him and blood dripped from his palm to the dirt. Without another word, Jaune grabbed his weapon and turned to leave.

"And here I though you weren't afraid of Barts anymore." The blonde leader of JNPR froze. A fire lit in his eyes as he faced his once enemy. "I want you to split in half what you hate the most. So tell me, Jason, what do you hate?"

The blonde leader of JNPR slowly walked up and picked the simple axe up, feeling it in his hands and ignoring the smear of blood he was making on the handle. He looked up at the ginger, who waited patiently. A whole minute passed before he spoke

"...I hate Jack Barts." Cardin nodded.

"Then strike him down." Jaune took several quick breaths, amping himself up before swinging down at the tree, only managing to get the axe a few inches in. "Clearly you don't hate him that much. Tell me what you hate."

"...I hate that my mother was taken away." He struck again, only to get it stuck once more.

"Inadequate."

"I hate that I was afraid." Again.

"And?"

"That my mother, my father and I could do nothing." He struck again. The blood from his palm began dripping slowly from the axe.

"Pathetic."

"I hate that I was too small!" Again.

"Too weak."

"Yes!" He swung again, splintering some of the wood.

"And that you failed..." He swung harder. "...to protect her." Again.

"And that you."

Again.

"Let her."

Again.

"Die!" Something awoke within Jaune; a primal anger long repressed. His grip tightened, spilling more blood from his palm. His eyes shone a determination never before seen. The axe swung towards the tree, being fueled only by the raw strength of the blonde, with no aura backing it. The swift sound of the blade spilling through the tree wasn't just it though; the rest of the base of the tree suddenly exploded into splinters, sending the it down.

Jason Argo stood nearly speechless at his sudden display of power, power he didn't know he had.

Cardin put a hand to his shoulder. "What you taught me, Jason, is that real power doesn't come from rage, aura or a semblance. It comes from inside." The ginger left the forest, leaving the newly reawakened Argonaut to think. To plan.


End file.
